


RANDOM EXPANSION PACK!!!

by Skystreakerz



Series: RANDOM PLACE OF RANDOM [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Daughter fluff, Fluff, I LOVE BLUEBERRY BEING YANDERE SHUT UP I DO WHAT I WANT, Linda's a bitch as usual, M/M, More Fluff, Museo's Sans' little Princess, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Stuff based off my x reader, a bit of racial angst mixed in... sorry, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: I basically expand on the stuff I do in RANDOM CRAP AND STUFFS and now my X Reader I Found God, I Found Him In A Lover. Because I can.Tags and things will be added as I go along.





	1. Bierra (Because I thought it was cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RANDOM CRAP AND STUFFS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259251) by [Skystreakerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz). 
  * Inspired by [I Found God, Found Him In A Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178622) by [Skystreakerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz). 



Papyrus was visiting Sierra every day for dinner for the past two weeks now. This time, it was their four-year dating anniversary. He was now wearing, at his Mobtale brother's request, that he should wear a suit. So, he got fitted with a black suit and boots with a red tie and gloves.

Papyrus brought his fist up to the wooden door, but froze before he could complete the knock. Would she be fine with tonight? Was it too fancy? Before these thoughts could approach any further, he knocked. He waited for a few agonizing seconds for her to open the door. He was shifting from side to side.

Sierra slammed open the door after only 5 seconds, running forwards and tackling him in a death-gripped hug while screaming his name. "PAPYRUS!!! Oh my God! I'm so excited! It's finally our second anniversary!"

Papyrus chuckled and curled in to hug her. "AS AM I, DEAR SIERRA." He retreated out of the hug and held out his arm which Sierra took.

"So, where're we going?" She asked, smoothing out her glittery black and red dress while looking up at him.

He just smirked back.

The two teleported to the middle of Chicago, right above the Chicago Loop. They were in front of a mostly brick building with circular revolving doors. Above the doors was a sign that read "RPM" in sleek white letters. Sierra gazed up in awe.

"Chicago! Oh! Oh, this is amazing! I've always wanted to come here!" She started bouncing about next to Papyrus. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She caught Papyrus in a crushing hug again.

Papyrus chuckled and rolled his nonexistent eyes while he hugged her back. "IT IS NO PROBLEM, DEAR SIERRA."

The two walked in through the door and were immediately greeted with a warm, romantic, cheery atmosphere. The white and black chairs were pushed against dark wood tables, while white and black stools sat at a white polished counter bar. The booths in the back were a light grey which all formed semicircles around circular black tables. The many different black and white walls shined with the fluorescent light above.

The whole restaurant smelled of different kinds of Italian dishes, wines, desserts, beers, and so on. The sauces, the breads, the everything smelled absolutely wonderful.

Not too long after arriving, the two were placed to a table with a window to one side and a nearly full view of the restaurant on the other. They were given menus and were left to decide. Sierra finally being 21 could now order alcoholic beverages. She had wanted to drink for her first time with her three-year boyfriend. She decided to go with a little bit of a sweeter red wine at Papyrus' request. The two of them ordered their food and drinks and continued to talk about nothing in particular.

"So, you got anything else planned tonight?"

"I CANNOT TELL YOU THAT. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF."

The two received their food and drinks. They began to eat as they kept their conversations moving. He was looking down at her with the wineglass between his gloved digitus II and Digitus Me'dius (his index and middle finger). He was smiling more than she had ever seen him smile before. He was constantly smirking down at her with something mischievous hiding behind it.

"What?" Sierra asked, giggling as she caught Papyrus smirking at her again.

"NOTHING, DEAR SIERRA. I AM JUST STARGAZING." He shrugged casually, his smirk growing wider.

She laughed and picked up her wine, tasting it for the first time. She blinked in surprise. "Well that's... different."

It was Papyrus' turn to laugh. "IT DOES TASTE QUITE ODD THE FIRST TIME."

The two finished their dinner and walked off into the night, strolling around the Chicago Loop. Not very long into the stroll, and by 'not that long' Sierra meant two hours or so, Papyrus stopped next to her.

"MAY I TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE BEFORE WE RETURN TO YOUR HOMESTEAD, DEAR SIERRA?" He asked in a bit of an unsteady voice.

Sierra chuckled at his hesitance and nodded. "Of course, Dear Papy."

He held out his gloved hand and she took it. Not even two seconds later, they were in the parking lot when they first met. Sierra gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes growing to comical size. "Papyrus, is this- Oh my-"

Black smiled down at her-really smiled-and picked up the knife that was placed on the table in the middle of the parking lot. He took it over to her. "I BELIEVE THIS IS YOURS."

She took up the knife as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Papyrus, oh my God! I thought I lost this! You really are the best!" She went to hug him, but decided to do something different tonight. She went to kiss his cheek bones, but he moved his skull to the side and she hit him squarely on the teeth.

She launched backwards, her face turning crimson. "O-O-Oh my God. I'm sorry. Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I meant to only kiss your-"

Before she could say another word, Papyrus caught her in his arms. A smirk was growing across his face again. "Who said I didn't like it?" He whispered into her ear.

She went silent for a moment. "Can I do it again?"

"Of course, Love." He pulled back from her ear.

She tentatively leaned forwards again, her lips hesitantly brushing across his teeth. "There."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "ALRIGHT WHATEVER. DO YOU WANT TO RETURN TO YOUR HOMESTEAD FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT? I RECALL YOU MENTIONING A FAVORITE SHOW OF YOURS AIRED ANOTHER EPISODE YESTERDAY."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh HELL YEAH!!! SUPERNATURAL HERE WE COME!!!"

Papyrus just laughed as they teleported back to her living room. "Actually, I have one more thing to ask you before we start," Papyrus started, his voice growing quiet.

Sierra looked over to him. "What is it?"

He fumbled around for the object in question in his pocket. His hands were shaking. "Well, you see, I have something for you, and humans say that they do this when they love each other very much. So, I would like to do this." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

Sierra's eyes widened so much you could have sworn she didn't have eyelids at all. Her hands went to cover her mouth again. In the box was a custom made, specially crafted silver ring that had bones carved into it and a single ruby in the shape of a small cartoon heart. "Oh. Oh Papyrus. Papyrus are you- Oh my God. Oh my God YES!"

She squealed and launched into his arms, taking the box. "YES YES YES YES YES!!!"

Papyrus sighed and collapsed into her, either laughing or crying. "I thought you wouldn't- I mean-"

"Oh Papyrus, I thought you would never ask!" She kissed him again. "I love you so much!"

He smiled down at her. "And I you."


	2. A Blue Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREQUEL TO "psh idk"!!! I decided to make the shortest poem in existence, so that's what happened.

"stupid son of a- really blue? you just had to take my favorite socks?" Red rambled as he teleported into his room. Thank Asgore he wasn't home.

He slunk over to the drawers still muttering angrily to himself. He yanked open the drawers and tore through the clothing that resided there, neatly folded in precise little stacks of blue and grey. Blue was always trying to hide Red's clothing, keeping it for himself. It was almost creepy how often Red found his clothes hiding within either his closet or his dresser. As he looked through the hidden compartment in the top drawer of Blue's dresser, he saw his socks with a small note neatly folded on top of them.

"what the hell...?"

He took up the note in his phalanges and hastily unfolded it. Neatly written in a Peace Sans font. He read it a few times before stopping altogether and shivering.

 

**If Fell is red,**

**and Swap is blue,**

**everyone should be dead,**

**because I love you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Peace Sans:  
> https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/peace-sans


	3. Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the X Reader I have made. Not sure if this will be in the actual story, but who knows, right?

**STOP RIGHT THERE, HUMAN! BEFORE YOU READ THIS, THE AUTHOR TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT THIS "SCENE" COULD POSSIBLY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THE... WHAT IS IT AGAIN?... X READER THEY HAVE BEEN WORKING ON. THEY MAY DECIDE TO NOT ADD THIS INTO THE STORY, BUT THEY HAVE NOT MADE ANY OFFICIAL DECISIONS YET. SO, IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH SPOILERS, PLEASE DISREGARD THIS MESSAGE. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THEM, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, HUMAN. NYEH HEH HEH!**

 

 

Sans blinked the sleep from his eye sockets when he heard his daughter giggle. He looked down at the skeleton, whose magenta eye lights shined with anticipation and excitement. She was now tapping his leg with her hands.

  
"daddY! daddY! I'm so happy you're awakE!" She bounced up to Sans face with her permanent grin growing wider. "I made pancakes with Uncle PapY!"

  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "have i ever told you how much i love you, my sweet museo?"

  
She giggled. "you tell me every daY! now come oN!" She got up off the couch and started to drag her father to the kitchen. "the pancakes will get cold if we waiT!"

  
He laughed and got up off the couch, letting her drag him on. "of course, sweetheart."

  
"Museo Sans Aster, did you make these?" (Y/n) asked, their eyes gleaming.

 

She bounced up and down, making Sans' SOUL swell with pride and that same fuzzy feeling. "I diD! I diD!"

 

"Oh, good job, sweetie!" They kissed Museo's forehead, smiling down at her with that same heartwarming smile. "I'm so proud of you."

  
"yeaH! Uncle Papy helped me make theM!"

  
Sans couldn't help but catch his daughter in a hug, twirling her around. She giggled and yelled out a "WHEEEEE!!!" Sans felt as though his SOUL would burst from the fuzziness he felt. "oh my god i love you two so much." He held Museo on his hip and slid over to (Y/n), kissing their cheek.

  
"Uncle PapY!" Museo shouted as she saw Papyrus enter the room again. She trotted over to him and gave his leg a hug. Papyrus picked her up in response and twirled her around just as Sans had.

  
"NEICE!!! WHAT HAVE MY BROTHER AND HIS OTHER SAID ABOUT OUR COOKING?" He asked, turning to (Y/n) and Sans. He placed Museo on his hip.

  
Sans slipped into one of the chairs and took up a plate, placing one of the pink heart-shaped pancakes on his plate.

  
"they haven't tried them yet, but they are right noW. Uncle Papy, do you think they'll like theM? we put in a lot of glitter this timE."

  
"OF COURSE I DO, NEICE. AND IF THEY DO NOT, THEN WE SHALL MAKE A NEW BATCH OF PANCAKES! NYEH HEH HEH!"

  
"Besides, why would we ever hate something both The Great Uncle Papyrus and the Amazing Museo made?"

  
Sans' grin grew the slightest bit as he took a bite of the pancakes. He would never stop loving these moments. The pancake was exploding with all the right flavors. The perfect mix of batter and chocolate smoothed throughout the pancake. Sans quickly downed the rest of the Pancakes and turned to his brother and daughter.

  
"this is amazing, you two. i could eat this all day."

  
Museo cheered and giggled, running to her father and hugging his torso. Sans' grin kept getting wider as he took Museo in his arms and set her between his legs. He cut up the pancake and held his fork with a piece of pancake to her mouth. "ya wanna try some?"

  
She widely opened her mouth with a small "aaaaaaaaaaa" and he moved the fork into her mouth. She clamped down on the fork with an "amH." Her magenta eye lights became adorable little stars. She then bounced in Sans' lap.

  
"morE! morE!"

  
He chuckled and gave her another piece.

  
"You look like you're having fun," (Y/n) commented.

  
"INDEED, BROTHER."

  
He gave a small laugh and a "yeah guys," before going back to his daughter.

 

"what's this all for? just wanted to make me something?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

  
She giggled. "no daddY! today's yours and mommy's anniversarY! and my birthdaY!"

  
He feigned a look of surprise. "really? oh my gosh, i forgot."

  
She giggled. "no you didn'T. you were telling me about what were doing today last nighT."

  
He giggled in response. "i know." He snuggled into his daughter. "and how old are you today?"

  
"daddy, you know how old I aM."

  
"aw, come on, sweetheart, tell me."

  
Her face scrunched up in thought. Finally, she held up her hand, showing four fingers. "i'm four, daddY."

  
He nuzzled her face. "yes you are."

  
**SNAP!**

  
Sans looked back at (Y/n) and Papyrus to see they both had phones out, taking videos and pictures.

  
"hey, unfair!" He laughed out, holding his hand in front of his face.

  
"yeah, unfaiR!" Museo hid her face in her fathers jacket, curling up against him to make herself an invisible little ball. Finally, everyone broke and began to laugh like the idiots they all were.

 

\---

 

"Excuse me, (sir/ma'am)?"

  
(Y/n) turned to face the person who called them with practiced ease. Always with the gender assumptions. "Yes?"

  
"Is that..." their face contorted in disgust, "yours?"

  
Sans growled and wrapped his arms around his daughter, but before he could do anything, (Y/n) held their hand behind them. "This is my daughter, Museo. She is my pride and joy, as well as my partner's. I'd advise you to-"

  
"You are in a relationship with a monster?"

  
(Y/n) slowly breathed in and out as though trying to keep their emotions in check. "Yes. Yes, I am."

  
"daddy, what's mommy doing to that person?" Museo asked Sans.

  
(Y/n) glared at the the person in question, their eyes flashing different WingDings characters. "I'd advise you to leave."

  
The person scoffed. "Or what?"

  
(Y/n) leaned forwards so that their daughter wouldn't hear. "I'll call security and make sure your ass is hauled into jail so fast you won't be able to keep up." They leaned back. "Now, we would like to pass into the next stage, please."

  
The person stuttered and gave (Y/n) the three bags back. "G-Gate 2C. T-The jet is w-waiting for you."

  
(Y/n) smiled and took the bags. "Thank you and have a nice day!" Sans and Museo were immediately behind them. "Isn't this exciting? Were going to be in Disneyland tomorrow!"

  
Museo was bouncing happily. "I'M SO EXCITED MOMMY AND DADDY!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!"

 

\---

 

The plane ride was pretty short compared to the plane ride to Paris with Uncle Mettaton. Museo was playing with her toys on the floor with Sans and Frisk while Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys, and (Y/n) all talking about whatever came to mind. Sans and Frisk would play around with the recent four year old by flying doll airplanes, rolling around trains, and making dolls trot along the floor.

  
"here comes the blueplane. werrrrrroooowwww." Sans landed the little blue airplane land next to his daughter using his magic.

  
"Valerie and CarriE." Museo walked her doll to the plane and fixed her on. Frisk brought over the other doll and put her on as well.

  
"Sans is quite the father, isn't he?" Toriel asked, watching the three play.

  
(Y/n) nodded, a smile resting on their face. "He's the best."

 

\---

 

The group finally landed in California, where a limo was waiting. Sans took up Museo in his arms and climbed into the car first. (Y/n) went next, followed by everyone else. When they reached the front doors of the hotel, someone was there waiting. They stood proud in their white lab coat, gazing around with a watchful eye.

  
As soon as the door opened, Museo clambered out of the car and sprinted to him. "☝︎❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎◻︎✌︎!"

  
He laughed and kneeled down, holding out his arms so she could run right into his chest. As soon as she was in his arms, he picked her up and swung her around. "My ♑︎❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎✏︎ I am grateful to meet you once again✏︎"

  
"hi, ☝︎❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎◻︎✌︎!"

  
Sans and (Y/n) came up behind Museo with smiles. Sans held out his hand and Gaster took it. "Hello, Sans. Taking more care of yourself now, I see." He retracted his hands and turned to (Y/n). "And (Y/n), how you've grown. You both look absolutely wonderful."

  
They smiled at him. "Thank you."

  
"☝︎❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎◻︎✌︎! ☝︎❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎◻︎✌︎! guess what me and Uncle Papy did this morning for mommy and daddY?"

  
"What did you do?" He asked, looking down at his granddaughter.

  
"me and Papy made pancakeS! and mommy and daddy loved theM!"

  
"Museo, darling! It's time to go clothes shopping with your favorite uncles, Papy and Mettaton!"

  
"okay, MettatoN!" She got put down by Gaster and sprinted for her uncles. Gaster had a smile on his face, his hands folded.

  
"You have both been wonderful parents. She is quite amazing. She will grow to become a remarkable woman."

  
Sans sighed. "she will. she'll turn out better than us, guaranteed. with our combined intelligence," he gestured to himself, then (Y/n), "and her other charming abilities, she'll be the best little thing that ever lived." He rubbed the back of his skull and chuckled. "i just wish i could be there for her more often. i don't think i'm very good at this whole 'parent' thing."

  
Gaster scoffed, as well as (Y/n). "Oh, come now ❍︎⍓︎ ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎, you are the best I have ever seen. To say otherwise would dub me a liar."

  
"Sans, you are the best thing that's ever happened to both me, and your daughter. I wouldn't have any of this any differently." They hugged Sans and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Well, tried to anyway. They only came up to the top of Sans' teeth.

  
Sans sighed and smiled lazily at (Y/n). "thanks. really."

 

\---

 

"daddy, mommy, Papy, come oN! let's go ride Space MountaiN!"

  
"sweetie, i don't know if you could even ride it."

  
"I checked, daddY! I'm just a bit taller than the requirement." She bounced up and down.

  
He laughed and rubbed her head with his hand. "alright, if you say so."

  
The four of them walked over to Tomorrowland and got in the "Fastpass" line. Not long afterwards, the four of them were ready to go in a shuttle. They tested Museo and, sure enough, she was able to ride, but just barely. They all filed into the cart and waited within the dark room. Not even ten seconds later, the ride started up and they were all plunged into the depths of Space Mountain, screaming in both terror and excitement. When they finished, they got off and were admitted back into the sunlight.

  
"daddy that was awesomE!"

  
"heh, i'm glad ya liked it, sweetheart." He picked up his daughter so that she was sitting on his shoulders. He grabbed hold of her legs and Sans walked around the park. Museo giggled in delight.

  
"daddy you're so talL! you can see the whole park up herE!"

  
(Y/n) chuckled. "Yeah, he is pretty tall, isn't he?"

  
"Uncle Papy's so biG!!! what is it like so high uP?"

  
Papyrus made a dramatic pose, his scarf-cape flowing in the nonexistent breeze. "INDEED, NEICE. I AM VERY TALL. THAT JUST MEANS I AM ABLE TO SEE THINGS BETTER."

  
The four of them migrated through the park, trying out all of the rides they could, getting pictures with some of the characters, and at one point buying churros. When they were all eating lunch together, Museo looked up at her parents.

  
"hey mommY?"

  
(Y/n) looked down at their daughter. "Yes?"

  
"everyone at school was wondering why you don't call yourself he or shE. they said I was weird if I didn't asK."

  
(Y/n) stared at their daughter for a moment, Sans getting a dark look on his face next to his daughter. "Wh-Who told you you were weird?" They asked, leaning forwards.

  
"oh, just my friends Pammy and VickY. daddY?" Before she could see, Sans had his eye lights back. "what does weird meaN?"

  
Sans thought about what to say for a moment. "all ya have to know is that when people call you weird, all you have to do is say thank you."

  
"so mommy, why don't you say you're a she or a hE?"

  
(Y/n) swallowed. "Because I like to be unique."

  
Papyrus, (Y/n), and Sans all looked at each other while Museo and Frisk talked to each other. (Y/n) and Sans both looked like they would break into a blind rage at any given moment. Papyrus gave them both a look that said, "IF YOU TRY ANYTHING, THINGS COULD GET MESSY."  
When closing time rolled around, everyone got back together and went to the hotel with the exception of Mettaton. Museo, (Y/n), and Sans all retreated to their room and settled into the bed together. Museo was in the middle while Sans and (Y/n) were on the sides. Not even five minutes later, Museo was knocked out cold.

  
(Y/n) laid on their side with their arm propping up their head as they looked up at Sans with a content smile. "Damn I love you." They kissed their daughter's head and held one of Sans' hands.

  
Sans was in the same position as he smiled back and wrapped his phalanges around (Y/n)'s fingers. He looked over at them with half-lidded eye sockets. "i love you too."

  
The next day carried on just like the previous, finishing all the rides they had missed the day prior and heading out an hour earlier. The day afterwards consisted of clothes shopping, playing at the Disney Studio Services while Mettaton voiced a character for an upcoming movie, and visiting Gaster in his lab. The day after that consisted of swimming at the beach and visiting some museums.

  
Finally, the day came to leave. They all said their goodbyes to the city and went back to Ebbot.

  
Museo was snuggled up against her father as they flew back to Ebbot. Her eye sockets were half lidded as she looked up at her father, who had his arms wrapped around her.

  
"hey daddY? you know I love you, righT? and you love me, righT?"

  
He blinked in surprise. "why wouldn't i?"

  
"because my friends say, because I'm half monster, I can't be loveD." Museo began to get misty-eyed.

  
"oh, sweetheart, no. no, you are the best thing that ever happened to me besides your mommy." He kissed the top of her head, feeling himself being torn up over how his daughter felt.

  
"I don't like my friends, daddY. they're always really mean to me and my familY." She snuggled into him, sniffling.

  
"then you don't have to be friends with them. you are supposed to like your friends and they're supposed to like you back, no matter what goes on or who you are." He pulled her closed and let her sob into him.

  
Finally, when she stopped crying, she looked up at Sans. "I love you, daddY."

  
He smiled down at his daughter and hugged her with all he had. "i love you too, sweetheart." He started to tickle her.

  
She started giggling. "WAIT daddy NOOOOOOOO!!! DADDY IS POSSESSED BY TICKLER!!!"

  
"that's right, and tickler is ready to take his revenge for you feeling sad."

  
"not unless I defeat him firsT!" She started to tickle her father in turn. They both fell into giggles and snuggled against each other again, falling asleep next to the already asleep (Y/n).

 

** First Vacation status: Success. **


	4. Parent Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop writing angsty fluff...

"daddY! daddY!" Museo was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "daddY! look what I made todaY!" She had her arms over her head, showing off the drawing she made in art during the week.  
Sans took up the drawing in his hands. It wasn't the best in the world, but it was Museo's. It was just what you would see in a child's drawing her age. There was four stick figures in front of a little house in the corner and a sun at the top of the page. There were some flowers sprinkled throughout the drawing as well, along with the stick figures wearing different things like flower crowns, jackets, and scarves. The middle stick figure, which was the smallest, was Museo. To the left of her was Sans holding her hand, and to the right was (Y/n) holding her other. And in the middle behind Museo was Papyrus. Above each stick figure was the names of each person and, above those, were the written words, "my familY!"  
Sans couldn't help but smile as he took the drawing to the wall next to the front door and hang it on the whiteboard there. "this little masterpiece is going right here."  
Museo cheered and hugged her father's leg. "yaY! I love you daddY!"  
He laughed and took her up in his arms and squishing her in a hug, swinging her from side to side. She squealed and laughed in delight, hugging him back just as fiercely.  
When they pulled apart, Sans sat himself on the couch with his daughter in his lap. "you excited for parent teacher conference tomorrow?"  
She bobbed her head enthusiastically with a, "mh hmH! mh hmH!"  
He chuckled. "good, because i wouldn't want my little museo," he booped her nose, making her giggle, "have trouble with her teachers."  
"don't worry, daddY. I won't get in troublE." She bounced up and down. "now come oN! you have to see my report card noW!" She disentangled herself from her father's grasp and sprinted off into her room upstairs. Sans couldn't help but smile and sigh. Museo was truly the best thing that ever happened to him after (Y/n). Not even two minutes later, Museo was back in the room, waving a paper around in her small hands. "daddy, I got a A in chemistry and algebrA!" She gave the paper to Sans and bounced up and down.  
It was true, at only third grade, and only the age of six, Museo was already taking eighth grade classes. However, it was only for her math and science. Sans skimmed through the paper, looking at all the grades individually.  
"read it out louD!" She squealed excitedly.  
He chuckled and did as she requested. "chemistry, 96. algebra, 94. orchestra, 100. art, 99. gym, 92. english-" he cut himself off, reading it again. He looked up at Museo. "what's going on in math?"  
She stared blankly at him, blinking in confusion. "what do you mean, daddY?"  
"at the bottom it says you had some trouble in class." He looked up at her. "what happened?"  
Her purple eye lights went fuzzy, tears welling up in her sockets. She ran up to her father and hugged him, crying into his leg. Sans took her up in his arms and set her in his lap.  
"t-they wouldn't s-stop calling u-us n-n-nameS. a-a-and they k-kept h-hitting uS. t-they were so m-mean, and the teachers thought it was uS."  
Sans ran his phalanges across her skull. His sockets were colorless voids. "do you know their names? who was calling you names? who else was being called names?"  
"m-me, a-and Frisk, a-and MK. a-a-and some other kidS."  
"who was calling you all names?"  
"th-they were eighth graderS. they told me not to tell you or th-they'd beat me uP. P-Pammy and Vickey were there toO. d-d-daddy, they're gonna beat me up noW! I-I'm scareD!"  
"oh, no, sweetheart. no, they won't hurt you." He could feel his left socket burning as he kept himself from the grip of his hand from scratching the top of his daughters head. "i'll make sure that never happens."  
What he felt in those moments was unmatched by anything he had ever felt before. It was indescribable. No words could even begin to touch the surface of what he felt in that moment. It blazed hotter than any fury. It burned brighter than any rage. It smoldered darker than any wrath.  
His eye burst into flames of cyan and yellow. His magic boiled from within his bones. Whoever was doing this to his daughter was going. To. Pay.  
"daddY?" He looked down at his daughter. Her magenta eye lights were fuzzy and watery from crying. "daddy, are you okaY? your eye is on firE."  
He smiled down at her weakly, desperately trying to douse his eye out. "i'm fine, sweetheart." He flicked his wrist to turn on the TV. "how about we watch something."  
"but mommy will get mad at uS."  
"not if we do work while we watch."

\---

(Y/n) patiently listened as Sans explained the situation. Museo was asleep on the couch next to them, sleeping as though she was never in any pain.  
"... and that's all i got from her," Sans finished. His socket was beginning to smolder once more. His hands were clenched into fists, his permanent grin turning into a menacing sneer.  
(Y/n) brought Sans into a hug. They sighed shakily.  
"What do we do? What can we do? No one listened to Frisk and MK when they complained bullying. Sans, what do we do?"  
He collapsed into their arms. "i-i don't know. i don't know." He kept repeating that over and over again. He felt absolutely useless.  
"No, no, hey. We'll figure this out, okay?"  
"mommY? daddY? daddy, why are you cryinG? are you okaY? mommy, is daddy okaY?"  
(Y/n) smiled and opened unwrapped one of their arms from Sans to let their daughter in. She immediately ran forwards and hugged them both. After a while of just hugging, they all pulled apart from each other.  
(Y/n) crouched down a bit to face their daughter. "Come on. We all have to get ready for you Parent Teacher Conference." They tapped her nose, causing Museo to giggle.  
"okay mommY!" With that, she sprinted off to get ready.  
Sans sighed shakily, running a hand down his face. "wow, that was stupid. maybe i should just-"  
(Y/n) immediately cut him off. "Stop right there. You are not going to go into your depression spiral again. I won't let you. Now come on, your daughter has been waiting for you to finally join in a Parent Teacher Conference."  
"i know. i know, i just-" he sighed. "yeah, you're right."

\---

"Oh. You're back."  
(Y/n) groaned. "Oh, nice to see you again too, Miss Linda," they greeted sarcastically.  
"So you finally came with your monster."  
(Y/n) held up their ring. "Husband, Linda, husband."  
"And what, you're the wife? You're still confused about your own gender and you call yourself a wife? Are you finally committing to being a woman?"  
(Y/n) reset their jaw. "Linda, can you not?"  
Sans came through the door, holding Museo's hand. He was laughing with his daughter, making (Y/n) smile more than they had in a long time. Linda scoffed. "Where did you get that child, the remains of your family? Because, judging by the fact your monster is a skeleton, he doesn't have a-"  
"hello there," Sans greeted, waving his right hand.  
"that's miss LindA. she's the one who keeps asking me about why mommy doesn't go as boy or girL."  
Sans arched an eyebrow, a menacing look crossing his face as he looked over to Linda. "oh?"  
Linda glared back. "Yes. It is childish to say you do not have a gender, and teaching your child as such is shameful."  
"Yeah, that's great, now may we get by you? You're blocking the doorway." (Y/n) smirked at Linda.  
Linda kept on her glare, but stepped to the side. Sans and Museo walked in as she did so, but (Y/n) stayed behind just a bit longer to tell Linda something they had been aching to say for a while now.  
"Thank you, fatass."  
Before Linda could respond, (Y/n) was already inside the classroom with the door shut behind them.  
"Ah, it is nice to finally meet you, Sans. I am Museo's math teacher." She held out her hand, which Sans took.  
"nice to meet you too. so, i've heard my daughter has been being bullied, and i was wondering what you were doing to prevent this from happening to any of the other students."  
"Ah, jumping right into it now, aren't we? Alright then, let us then. To start off, it was actually your daughter who started bullying the other students."  
"But how?" (Y/n) asked. "Museo is the sweetest thing alive, she's smaller than all of her classmates, younger than her classmates, does not have any attacks developed yet, and she told my husband that they had threatened to beat her if she told us about it."  
The teacher frowned. "I'm sorry to say, but these proclaimed 'bullies' just reported about the same thing, only your daughter was the culprit."  
"n-nO! I-I-I never did thaT!" Museo was close to tears. "this wasn't how Parent Teacher Conference was supposed to gO!" With that, she bolted out the door, sobbing.  
Sans sprinted after. "museo, wait!" When he reached the hallway, however, she was already gone. (Y/n) was right behind him.

\---

Museo collapsed into her favorite school hiding spot and sobbed into her metacarpals. Her teacher had it out for her, she knew that much, but now her parents were going to believe them! She was going to get in trouble for no reason!  
Museo started to cry harder, her little hands becoming drenched. The eighth graders were right, no one listened to monsters, even other monsters. And she was only a kid!  
"museo?"  
"go awaY!" Museo shouted out in a watery voice. "you just want to get me in troublE! I didn't do anything wronG!"  
"i know, sweetheart. you did absolutely nothing." He paused a moment. "may i come in?"  
She sniffled. "why? you'll just make me apologize for something I didn't dO!"  
"no, no, museo, no. i would never do that. i believe you. i know you wouldn't do that. can i come in now?"  
She hesitated a moment. "okaY."  
The door opened slowly, letting light flow into the dark closet. There stood Museo's father with a relieved look upon his skull. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to Museo, leaning against the back wall and staring forwards.  
"heh, i used to have a hiding spot like this."  
She turned to him with wide sockets. "reallY!?"  
He chuckled. "yeah."  
"whY? you're daddY!"  
"i used to be your age, believe it or not. and, i would get in trouble sometimes. when i did, i would hide in the supply closet in the lab." He but his hands behind his head. "they would look for me for days, and i would just hang out with my supply of monster candy and wait until they gave up. but, they never did. and, it turns out no one was actually mad at me to begin with."  
Museo closed her puffy sockets and ducked her head onto her knees, her arms set around her head like a protective wall. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her into her father's lap. She refused to uncurl herself, but her father continued anyway.  
Sans started lightly running his distal phalanges up and down her back while he began to hum a little tune (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ1RiCGwOpM something like this). Museo tried her hardest to stay mad, to stay distant, but it was her father. She uncurled the slightest bit and leaned against her father, her sockets getting heavy. When Museo repositioned himself, Sans moved from her back to her skull and face. Before long, Museo was curled up against Sans' chest, her breathing light and her grip loose. Sans smiled and kissed the top of Museo's skull as she slept. He took a shortcut to the couch back home and laid flat on his back, laying an arm across his daughter's small form.  
"good night, museo. i love you. don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
Not long afterwards, Sans fell asleep as well.


End file.
